darren_shanfandomcom-20200213-history
Zom-B Underground
|image = |date = 3rd January 2013 |author = |series = Zom-B |publisher = Simon & Schuster |succeeding = Zom-B City |previous = Zom-B }} Plot B (Becky Smith) has been turned into a zombie, the gets confronted by a group of teenagers in Leather Suits. She regains her sense of self as she is captured by them. Waking up in a military complex, months after zombies attacked school, B has no memory of the last few months. Life in the UK has turned tough since the outbreak. Yet B doesn’t get to hear anything about the outside world. Instead she is introduced to the team that captured her, who are all zombies like her called revitaliseds . They are another girl called Cathy, three guys named Danny, Tiberius and Peder, a badly burned boy named Mark, and a Muslim boy named Gokhan and their leader nicknamed Rage. She starts living with them and when she it put to the test of fighting zombies called revivids, she can’t bring herself to kill them. For after killing Tyler in the last book she decided to better herself. She discusses this with the higher ups of the strange underground facility that is holding them. These are Dr. Cerveris, her former favourite teacher Burke and two soldiers called Josh and Reilly. After they reveal to her she has been eating brains to stay alive and that she has only two years more to live, they give her the choice to either join them or starve and return back to a regular zombie. She chooses to starve, after a while she is brought back to the others and learns they are being starved as well. Eventually she tells them this and they get angry at her but Tiberius a Star Trek fan named after James. T Kirk intervenes on her behave. She is brought back to her cell a few hours later. Some days later her cognitive function has highly diminished and then her cell opens and a strange mutant clown named Mr. Dowling has shown up, after scratching her cheek he leaves. She get out of her cell to find there has been an outbreak in the facility, she meets up with some others and sets free her fellow revitaliseds. After an encounter with the clown Mr. Dowling who is torturing survivors by making them sing jingle bells, they look for an escape and their leader Rage who kills Dr. Cerveris and goes his own way. They make it above ground and as they are one locked door away from escape they find out that Mark isn’t badly burned at all. He is alive and was convinced by the scientist that he was one of them. Partially due to their hunger they eagerly want to eat them, but B stands up against them trying to protect Mark, but Tiberius shoves her aside and they kill him and eat his brains. Then soldiers including Josh come to them and Josh after realizing she was the only one that didn’t kill Mark, allows her to escape into the outside world, while they kill all the others. Navigation Category:Zom-B Books